


Air Mataku di Telapak Tanganmu

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Other, Relationship Problems, saya tak bermaksud, sori minghao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo punya Seungcheol yang tidak akan melepaskan tangannya, apa pun yang terjadi.Japanese version
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Air Mataku di Telapak Tanganmu

Asapnya belum menyentuh tenggorokan. Masuk mulut belum ada sedetik, tapi Wonwoo sudah batuk-batuk. 

_ Bleh.  _ Wonwoo membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya, memuntahkan asap tembakau yang tadi dia coba hirup. Perasaan ngisap cuma sedikit. Sudah tahu dia, kalau baru nyoba jangan banyak-banyak. Eh, tetep aja.

Kecewa. Bukannya Wonwoo ngebet banget pingin ngerokok. Sebenarnya dia tadinya tidak ada minat sama sekali, meski orang-orang terdekatnya ada yang perokok. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi menghadapi gumpalan emosi yang mengganjal di antara tulang-tulang rusuknya. Sesak, berat, perih.

Frustasi, jemari Wonwoo membawa puntung rokok kembali mendekat ke bibirnya. Coba ah, sekali lagi. Kalau masih batuk ya bodoh amat. 

_ "Bodoh amat." _

Di benak Wonwoo terbayang suara Minghao. Tidak ada duri di nadanya, hanya kesan tak acuh. Tapi justru itu membuat hati Wonwoo tertusuk-tusuk.

Dengan harapan menghalau suara itu pergi dari pikiran, Wonwoo hendak menghirup rokok untuk kali kedua dalam hidupnya. Tapi sebelum ujung puntung bisa menyentuh bibir, ada yang menyambarnya pergi dari jemarinya.

Wonwoo mendongak ke arah samping kanan, dan disuguhi dengan wajah heran Seungcheol. 

"Gue nyariin maling," kata Seungcheol sambil melipat kakinya untuk mendaratkan pantat di samping Wonwoo. "Kok ternyata..." Alis tebal seniornya itu terangkat tinggi. Wonwoo setengah geli setengah merasa bersalah. 

"Sori bang," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Cuma mau satu aja, kalau beli sepak kebanyakan."

Seungcheol geleng-geleng. "Ngapain lu." Nadanya tidak menyalahkan. Cuma heran, dan terdengar sedikit sedih.

Sama kagoknya seperti mencoba merokok barusan, Wonwoo berbohong. “Nyobain aja.”

Seungcheol tidak langsung merespon. Dia ambil bungkus rokok dan pemantik, miliknya sendiri, yang ditaruh Wonwoo di depan kakinya. Baru setelah satu hisapan keluar dari mulutnya dengan hembusan panjang, Seungcheol berbicara.

“Tengkar lagi ya?”

Wonwoo tertegun hanya sepersekian detik, lalu ia tertawa dalam hati. Menyindir diri sendiri yang mencoba berbohong di hadapan orang ini. Hal yang lebih mustahil daripada membuat dirinya dan Minghao berhenti beradu mulut.

Sadar diri, Wonwoo pun mengangguk. Seungcheol mengakui jawabannya dengan mengangguk balik dan hembusan asap kedua. 

Wonwoo biasa cerita apa saja kepada Seungcheol karena mereka kakak-adik. Ya, mereka saudara meski beda ibu, beda bapak. Awalnya Wonwoo merasa risih dengan Seungcheol yang sok dekat, tapi bertahun-tahun kemudian, ia jadi menghargai sosok abangnya itu. Apalagi dia tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dan Bohyuk, sepupunya yang paling akrab, tinggal di benua berbeda. Ia pun jadi sering berbagi cerita dengan Seungcheol, mulai dari hal remeh seperti kucing yang dia lihat di jalan tadi pagi, sampai mimpi-mimpi masa depan.

Kecuali soal hubungannya dengan Minghao… Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Minghao tidak suka. Ngapain buka urusan dapur sendiri ke orang luar. Meski sedih karena kekasihnya menganggap abangnya “orang luar”, Wonwoo menurut. 

Tapi kali ini Wonwoo sudah mencapai titik jenuh. Cari pelepasan dengan merokok tak bisa. Mau apa lagi dia? 

“Aku harus gimana ya bang…?” Wonwoo bertanya lirih. 

“Masih masalah apartemen?”

Wonwoo menggeleng.

“Apa?”

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia masih ragu untuk bercerita. Daripada takut melawan kata-kata Minghao, dia merasa lebih takut kalau Seungcheol akan membenci Minghao setelah semua terungkap. Meski tak pernah berkata terang-terangan, Seungcheol sudah memendam sentimen terhadap pacar Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mau orang terkasihnya semakin dianggap buruk oleh orang terpentingnya.

Lama Wonwoo terbungkam, bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bilang, diam. Iya, tidak. Gimana. Maunya apa. 

Saking lamanya Wonwoo terdiam, akhirnya Seungcheol yang angkat bicara duluan. “Kalau mau cerita, gue dengerin. Ya gue paling bisanya gitu doang sih. Lu tau kan, gue bukan orang yang pantes ngasih saran.” Seungcheol tertawa pelan. Tawanya terdengar sinis, tapi bukan dimaksudkan untuk Wonwoo. Hati Wonwoo tersayat mendengarnya. Abangnya ini masih memendam luka. Masih segar sejak pisah dari Soonyoung dua tahun lalu.

Tangan Seungcheol sedikit bergetar ketika membawa puntung rokok ke bibirnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke dinding di seberang, sekilas seakan terpaku ke satu titik, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, pandangannya menerawang. 

Oh iya, Seungcheol kan baru merokok sejak putus. Wonwoo mendadak teringat.

“Kalau nggak--” Seungcheol perlahan menoleh. Pandangannya tidak sekosong tadi. “--mewek aja dulu. Biar lega. Kayak lu pas stres ujian PMBOK itu, lho.” Seungcheol nyengir. “Ntar gue pinjemin nih pundak,” katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangnya pundaknya.

Wonwoo tertawa. Selain karena tingkah Seungcheol, juga karena kenangan yang barusan diungkit. Wonwoo pernah stres saat mau mengambil sertifikasi internasional untuk project management. Waktu itu memang kondisi lagi serba stressful. Ibu lagi sakit, kantor lagi repot karena kurang orang, ujian sudah dekat dan dianya terlalu berharap banyak ke diri sendiri. 

Waktu itu Wonwoo bisa terhindar dari kegilaan, salah satunya karena Seungcheol. Abang ini hadir untuknya, bahkan rela semalam suntuk mendengarkan keluh kesah dan tangisan Wonwoo ketika meledak.

Tapi kini Wonwoo tidak bisa meluapkan deritanya dalam air mata.

“Ha, ha, ha.” Wonwoo tertawa getir. “Mau nangis gimana ya bang. Ntar nggak jadi lakik, Minghao malah makin ogah.”

Berbeda dengan ekspektasi Wonwoo, dahi Seungcheol malah mengkerut. 

“Apaan. Emang cowok nggak boleh nangis? Minghao bilang gitu?”

Wonwoo tak berkutik. Dia tidak mau membuat Seungcheol semakin kesal, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong. Percuma.

“Minghao gitu ya sekarang.” Nadanya dingin.

_ Deg _ . Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang satu kali. Dia kenal nada itu. Tidak pernah Seungcheol menggunakan nada seperti itu kecuali sedang membicarakan ayah tirinya yang pemukul dan tukang judi. 

Telapak tangan Wonwoo mulai basah. Dia panik. “Dia lagi capek aja bang…” Wonwoo merayu. “Kan kerjaannya lagi sibuk-sibuknya…”

Sayangnya, Seungcheol tidak terbujuk. “Ya kan nggak gitu juga.” Tapi setidaknya dia tidak berkata lebih jauh. Wonwoo pikir dia akan ambil lain kesempatan untuk membuat Seungcheol memperbaiki pendapatnya terhadap Minghao.

Setelah puntung rokoknya habis, Seungcheol mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi makan. Dengan berat hati Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan ada janji menemani ibunya belanja. Seungcheol mengerti.

Sebelum berpisah, Seungcheol meraup wajah Wonwoo ke dalam telapak tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi kurusnya. Tangan Seungcheol hangat. Saking hangatnya, air mata Wonwoo menetes. Awalnya satu dua butir, jatuh ke atas punggung tangan Seungcheol. Lama-lama mengalir deras, lengkap bersama ingus dari hidung. Seungcheol tidak melepaskan tangannya.


End file.
